This project is a phase I, randomized, placebo-controlled, dose-escalation study of an investigational DNA plasmid vaccine for prevention of Ebola virus infection. The hypothesis is that the vaccine will be safe for human administration and elicit immune responses to Ebola. The protocol opened to accrual in November 2003 and completed enrollment of 27 subjects into 3 dose cohorts in July 2004. A Data and Safety Monitoring Board (DSMB) review of interim safety data was completed between each dose escalation.